The advanced life has brought the use of units such as the strollers, wheelchairs and scooters etc., for human care. However, handling these objects in and out of a vehicle is a practical problem. Commonly these units are lifted for placement in the trunk or inside a vehicle, however, manipulation of these units with a noticeable weight and a rough shape are difficult and labor intensive, particularly in cases which the user has limited reserve or physical tolerance. Which in those cases the placement of such units in and out of the vehicle, can cause a new back and joint pains or worsen the existing ones. This application introduces methods and means to allow such a process to be done easily.